Pieces of me
by Scarlatta
Summary: Pareciera que me conoce mejor que yo misma, y no dudo que así sea, porque él me puede leer y entender. Hemos pasado el mismo dolor de perder seres amados y también de a veces ser incomprendidos; es por eso, que aunque quiera parecer despreocupado por lo que pasa a su alrededor… Amo que me conozca pieza por pieza.


**Palabras:** 1000 s/t  
**Advertencias:** Primer Ichi-Hime que escribo. Creo que** OoC. Interpretación de la letra a conveniencia. **

**Pieces of me**

_On a Monday, I am wainting_

Siento pesadez, y en este momento no sé qué hacer para remediar. Las vacaciones de invierno han comenzado y yo estoy aquí, en mi piso, refugiándome de algo que desconozco. Espero, estoy esperando algo, ¿tal vez que el miedo pase?

_Tuesday, I am fading_

Y poco a poco pierdo la consciencia, entrando en un modo automático ya conocido. Sí, fue justo después de que mi hermano Sora muriera. Sí, es soledad lo que siento justo ahora, una que no siento en periodo escolar porque estoy estudiando, y cuando llego a casa lo vuelvo hacer, con la excusa de ser mejor.

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

A pesar de todo, esta soledad me ha comenzado a aterrar. Siento miedo, aun cuando sé que es infundado, pero este silencio me está matando poco a poco y las ganas de dormir me poseen, pero mi mente lo impide porque está asustada.

_Then the phone rings, I hear you__  
__And the darkness is a clear view__  
__Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Escucho el teléfono sonar y de manera autómata contesto.

—Inoue —escucho mi nombre—, Inoue, ¿estás en tu casa?

—Sí —respondo.

—Inoue, tiene rato que estoy afuera tocando la puerta, ¿puedes abrir?

Y sin más cuelga y yo voy a abrir la puerta. Hago un intento vano por sonreír.

—Inoue, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto, Kurosaki-kun.

_Fall... __With you, I fall so fast__  
__I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

Pero las piernas me traicionan debido al cansancio y rápidamente me precipito contra el suelo. Estrellaré, lo sé, pero nunca llego a tocarlo. Unos brazos ligeramente delgados pero fuertes me sostienen, sé que es Kurosaki-kun, lo sé, es su aroma. Siempre quise estar con él así, pero nunca en esta situación, aun así espero que dure.

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real__  
__I like the way that feels_

Me siento cómoda, inusualmente cómoda y quisiese estar así para siempre, dejando atrás toda la soledad y silencio, olvidando por completo la fecha que es, me siento tan cómoda que podría pensar que es el paraíso pero algo me dice que todavía estoy en el mundo real. Me doy media vuelta y abrazo aún más la almohada para descansar mejor. Pero… pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh Kami-sama! Dime que estoy soñando.

Me incorporo rápidamente y me golpeo la frente, no puedo evitar lloriquear y aplastarme las manos contra el punto de impacto.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —exclamo— Yo-yo lo siento tanto, yo no sabía que yo estaba bueno… Lo siento Kurosaki-kun —digo atropelladamente mientras me levanto del sofá. Nunca pensé que una pierna cálida sería más confortable que una almohada.

_I am moody, messy__  
__I get restless, and it's senseless__  
__How you never seem to care_

Seguramente estoy despeinada. ¡Oh por Kami! Debo de tener un aspecto deplorable. Corro rápidamente al baño y me paso el peine hasta que mi cabello tiene un aspecto decente. Me lavo la cara y no puedo evitar reparar en mis ojeras; el resultado de no haber descansado en varios días.

Escucho que toca la puerta.

—Inoue, ¿estás bien?

—Eh… —no sé qué contestar—. Sí, Kurosaki-kun. Ya salgo.

Me doy una última mirada en el espejo y salgo resignada.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta preocupado.

—Sí, eh… este… Sólo que no tenía buen aspecto —confieso mientras caminamos hacia la cocina.

Él bufa divertido.

—Como si me importara.

Cierto, a él no le interesan las cosas superficiales como esas, y honestamente a mí tampoco. Sonrió. Sí, es por eso que desde el principio me ha gustado él.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast__  
__Well, I hit that bottom__  
__Crash, you're all I have_

Aún recuerdo cuando mi hermano murió. Éramos compañeros de clases y él lo atendió en la clínica de su padre, y aún sin conocernos debidamente él me confortó, tal vez no con cálidas palabras pero sí con sinceridad: "no te preocupes, todo irá bien", sus palabras siempre han sido tan reales y en ese momento, sin saberlo, más que ciertas.

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?__  
__Am I that obvious?__  
__And if it's written on my face...__  
__I hope it never goes away... yeah_

—Comamos.

—¿Eh?

—Traje almuerzo —dice como si nada mientras alza una bolsa blanca—. Pensé que emm… estarías sola en vacaciones. Pasé por casa de Tatsuki pero no estaba y su madre hizo que te trajera sopa de miso, arroz frito y no sé qué más. Dice que no puedes seguir comiendo mostaza con chocolate en cada cosa que cocines —concluyó son una sonrisa de diversión.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—No te preocupes y almorcemos. Seguramente tienes hambre.

En definitiva moría de hambre así que asentí. Me ganó. Yo le iba a ofrecer de almorzar. Aunque supongo que es mejor comer la comida de la mamá de Tatsuki.

Sé que a veces soy bastante simple y obvia, pero a veces sólo… me obligo a estar feliz, sin embargo parece que Kurosaki-kun puede diferenciarlas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo finja que no posiblemente para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Inoue —llama—. Deja de pensar demasiado.

Y sonrió. Siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando sin necesidad de decírselo en voz alta, espero que siempre sea así.

Estoy bien. Ahora sé que estoy bien. Me encantaría que esto durara para siempre; tengo la esperanza que dure para siempre, no sólo las comidas con Kurosak-kun, sino con Kuchiki-san, Chad, Uryuu… Con todos ellos y con muchos más.

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself__  
__I love how you can tell_

Pareciera que me conoce mejor que yo misma, y no dudo que así sea, porque él me puede leer y entender. Hemos pasado el mismo dolor de perder seres amados y también de a veces ser incomprendidos; es por eso, que aunque quiera parecer despreocupado por lo que pasa a su alrededor…

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Amo que me conozca pieza por pieza.

**19 de junio del 2013**


End file.
